Under the Moolight
by Erika R. Butler
Summary: Erik and Christine discover they cannot live without each other. Oneshot.


Under the Moonlight

The darkness was unbearable.

It had been five days since Nadir had put up the ad saying _Erik is dead_.

He found it ironic how much he wished it was true. He had suffered such excruciating pain, far worse than any physical pin that he had ever endured, that he found it amazing he was still alive.

How he wished it could end. But he could not force himself to end it. He had not slept, and could not remember eating anything for the past three weeks. It did not matter, nothing mattered anymore now that Christine was gone.

He could not force himself to stay in this accursed darkness any longer. He left through the Rue Scribe door. He was becoming desperate for anything to do, so he decided that would be the best course of action for himself.

X

When she read those three words _Erik is dead_, her entire world stopped.

Nothing else mattered. Her angel was dead, and that was all that mattered. She called off her engagement with Raoul, for the only thing that kept her from breaking it off was the thought that her Angel was alive and safe. Now, she did not even have that.

She locked herself in her room, refusing to come out, even for meals, nd wasted way the next five days crying.

Every single night after the announcement, her former fiancé would come to her bedroom door, plead for her o come in and try to open the door. But every single night, the only response he would ever get, was one of muffled sobs.

Finally, on the fifth night since the article, she could not take staying in the DeChagny's mansion any longer.

That evening, when Raoul came up in order to try and get in once more, he found a note attached to the door addressed to him.

Raoul,

I cannot stay here any longer with you. My pain is unbearable, and I regret to say, the longer I stay her, the worse it gets. Please do not try to find me, I will be fine. My friend, please know I love you dearly and I truly m sorry it should end like this.

Christine

He tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked inside and saw all her personal belonging gone. He also heard a servant report to him that a horse and saddle were missing.

He sighed dejectedly, but decided that if he could not grant her anything else, then he would indeed grant her one last request.

X

Christine was now riding towards Paris, the only place she had left.

After two hours of riding, she found some familiar buildings. She slowed her horse to a trot, and began to meander round the streets.

In the distance, she heard a clock tower signal the time to be ten o' clock at night. She knew she needed to get down and rest her horse and herself.

She arrived at a nearby park where she tied the horse to a nearby tree, and walked off a couple yards to a near park bench.

She curled up into a small ball on the edge of the bench, and cloaked in black, she very easily blended into the shadows, and could not be seen unless you were looking for her.

Which is why a stranger came up silently and sat beside her without the other noticing…

X

Erik walked out of the alley where the exit was and walked out in front of the Opera House and down the street. He tried to think about anything and everything that did not have anything about Christine, but his mind kept wandering back to her and whether or not she would like that or enjoy doing this and other such things.

He could not take it.

His life was pointless. A pathetic nothingness.

He decided to finish the job Christine had started on him the day she left when he was back in is lair.

It was ironic how love, the joy of life, was now killing him.

At this thought, his knees shook and he spied a park bench that he went over and sat at.

He was crying now and did not pay attention to the omen and horse who were also in his presence.

He gave a stifled sob, and still he paid no heed to the whinnying or the small gasp of surprise.

He, in fact, did not pay attention to anything until he heard a small almost inaudible whisper, that only his trained ears would be able to pick up, "Erik?"

He jerked his head up to see an actual angel sitting on the other side of the bench.

He blinked in surprise when he realized that it was his angel, who know sit here before him.

"Christine?" he echoed back.

She immediately let out a sob and threw herself in his embrace and hugged him harder than ever before.

He returned it, quietly saying a prayer of thanks to the heavens for granting them his wish to see her one last time.

He whispered to her, "Christine…I love you so much."

He did not expect her to answer, he just wanted to tell her one last time, so he was very surprised when she whispered back, "Erik, I love you too…I will never leave you…I promise…"

He drew back, looking at her in shock. He whispered again, "You should not mke promises you cannot keep."

"Trust me Erik," she smiled, "I will keep this one."

He then pulled her back, knowing she would not break this promise.

And two deserving souls were at last truly happy in the other's embrace, under the moonlight.


End file.
